Rukia's First Halloween
by Enchanted1234
Summary: It's Ichigo's and Rukia's first Halloween together! How will Rukia spend it with Ichigo? Please leave a comment for me.


"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

Ichigo and Rukia were slouched on a couch in the living room. They were watching_ "Grimm"._ They sat pretty close to each other.

"What's Halloween?"

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope. I heard a couple kids at school talking about it."

Ichigo sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "It's a holiday. Basically you dress up as anything you want and knock on peoples doors asking for candy. You have to say

'Trick or Treat'.

"Trick or treat?" Rukia asked confused. She tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

"Well, if they have candy it's a treat. If they don't you trick them."

"That sounds like fun!" Rukia was smiling really big. "The Soul Society doesn't celebrate this...Halloween. Can we do it?"

"Rukia, it's for kids-"

"PLEEAAAAASEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Rukia-"

"PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE!" Rukia was squealing.

"No!"

Rukia got in his face and gave him the evil glare. "If you don't take me trick or treating you'll be sorry. You'll wish you've said yes."

"You don't scare me." snickered Ichigo. He plucked Rukia's nose, causing her to yip.

Rukia gritted her teeth as she sat back down and pouted. "Grimm's like, Halloween everyday!" she whined.

"No it's not. He just sees demon things. It's not Halloween, Rukia."

"Whatever."

Ichigo frowned. He moved in front of Rukia, face inches apart. He just stared at her, brown into purple. He noticed Rukia's face getting pink. "What?!" she pouted.

"Nothing, just staring at you."

Rukia growled as she got up and stormed out of the room. Ichigo sighed as he followed her. He could hear excited voices coming through the other room. He turned the corner to only be punched in the face by his idiot father.

"Ichigooooooooooooooo!" Isshin said. "Sweet Rukia wants to go trick or treating with youuuuuuuuuu! You will go?"

Ichigo growled as he got up from the ground and kicked his father in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. "NO WAY!" he said.

Isshin quickly got up and hid behind Rukia, who was smiling smugly at Ichigo. She had her arms across her chest as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are going with her Ichigo!"

"But-"

Ichigo got pounced on his father; Isshin had his foot on Ichigo's neck while he was pinned to the floor.

Isshin smiled. "I already got you guy's costumes!"

Ichigo spat up at his father, and then tripped him with his arms. Isshin face planted on the floor while Ichigo and Rukia ran upstairs.

Rukia ran into the closet and locked it. Ichigo ran, breathless, into his room and tried to open the closet door. He groaned as he knocked on it.

"Rukia-"

"I warned you, Ichigo! I_ WARNED_ you! We are going trick or treating!"

Ichigo leaned against the closet door.

"Don't be mad at me, ginger." Rukia said. Ichigo smiled as she continued, "It'll be fun. Just you and me getting candy or doing tricks! When is it?"

Ichigo chuckled. "The 31st."

Rukia whined. "But that's like, 2 days away! I want to go now!"

"Well to bad, it's only three days."

* * *

Rukia couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking what costume Isshin got her. She wanted to go out at night and trick or treat.

"Damn these 24 hour days!" she said.

Rukia heard her phone beeping. _'A hollow'_ she thought as she yanked open the door and pounced on Ichigo. Ichigo yelped in surprise and narrowed his brown eyes at her. Then his face got pinkish as he stared at her, how she was positioned on him.

"Rukia, get the hell off me!" he said.

"There's a hollow." she said. She tilted her head to the side. "Ichigo, why is your face turning red?"

"Ummm...well...you,uh- isn't there a hollow we need to destroy?!"

Rukia smiled as she got of his chest. Rukia took her pill and formed into her soul reaper. Her gigai layed down on the floor. She quickly carried it into the closet. When she turned around Ichigo was already ready, his gigai on his bed.

"Ready?" he asked.

Rukia nodded.

They both leaped out of the window and headed to the hollow.

"Getusga tenshou!"

Ichigo yelled out as he attacked the hollow. This was the last out of 6 hollows that were in the area. Rukia watched as the hollow got hit, causing it's giant arm to fall off. Her chin length raven hair was blowing in the October breeze as she whispered, "Sode no shirayuki." Her sword staring glowing, making it very cold near Rukia. She aimed her sword at the hollow's head. *Good thing the stupid thing is distracted with Ichigo* she thought. "Dance!" she yelled. A powerful snow ice attack flew at the hollows head. Ichigo dodged as the attack hit it's target. The hollow froze, then exploded into thin shards of ice. Rukia smiled as Ichigo ran up to her.

"What the hell. Rukia!" he yelled. "You almost got me with your attack! Watch where you're aiming at!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo. "Shut up! You're lucky I finished it for you! Now I want to go to bed and dream about Halloween! We also have school in a couple of hours, in case you've forgotten!"

Rukia was about to stalk off until she saw blood coming from her leg. She tried to walk only to hiss in pain. Ichigo immediately noticed, he quickly came to Rukia and bent down to inspect her injury.

"Ichigo, get the hell away from my leg-"

"Rukia, shut up. I'm trying to help."

Rukia froze as his big, warm hands gently moved her black soul reaper pants up her leg. Ichigo found the wound, a big gash on her leg. It bled a red river down her leg. Ichigo looked up at Rukia and smiled, though his eyes said a different story. "It's only a scratch."

Rukia handed Ichigo bandages. She tried not to wince as he wrapped it around her injury.

Ichigo stood up and grinned down at Rukia. "Better?"

Rukia nodded.

"Good." He turned so his back faced Rukia. He bent a little and said, "Hop on my back."

Rukia's eyes widened, face turning red as she protested, "No! I can walk! You don't need to do this! Wa-watch!" Rukia took a slow step forward and winced. Her face read pain all over it.

Rukia chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and gently settled her on his back. Rukia wrapped her arms gently around his neck, crossing her legs on his belly. She blushed as he looked back at her. He winked. Rukia smiled as she rested her head between his neck. He smelled nice, like a fall afternoon, but sweeter.

Ichigo grunted as he hopped on the rooftops to his house. Rukia held on tightly, even though her left leg was killing her. Little drops of blood bled through the bandages.

Ichigo finally made it to his room. He gently set Rukia down on the roof and carried her bridal style. She tried not to look up at him when she blushed.

He entered his room, still carrying Rukia. He gently set her down on his bed. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Rukia didn't know what to do so she just layed down on his bed.

Ichigo entered his room, carrying a water bottle and more bandages. "Rukia, enter you're gigai." He said. Rukia nodded. She tried to get up but Ichigo rested a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down nicely. "Don't move, I'll get it for you."

Rukia breathed in a light sigh as Ichigo opened up the closet and carried in her gigai. He set it next to Rukia. She touched the gigai, quickly entering the shell. Rukia breathed in air as she opened her eyes. She looked at her leg that was still bleeding. She looked up at Ichigo who sat down next to her on the bed and set her injured leg on his lap. He poured the water slowly from the bottle onto her leg. She gritted her teeth as the blood was cleaned. Ichigo then wrapped bandages around her leg. He smiled at her as he pat her shoulder. "No school tomorrow. You need to heal."

"Can I still do Halloween?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yes. We'll find a way. We only have 1 day left."

Rukia yipped as Ichigo carried her to the closet and gently settled her in. He pulled the covers on her and rested his hand on her cheek. Her cheeks were bright pink as he closed the door and went back in his body. Moments later they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo woke up, stretching his arms into a yawn. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he hopped out of bed and to his closet to check on Rukia.

He slowly opened it to find a sleeping Rukia. Her face was calm and beautiful as her short raven hair was a mess. Ichigo chuckled._ 'She's cute when she's asleep.'_ Then Ichigo quickly backed up and slapped himself in the face. _'You're not supposed to think like that! Stupid, stupid, stupid-'_

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around to see Rukia looking at him with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Ichigo just stared at her with a stupid expression. "I-I-I-I ummm, I was hitting myself."

"Why?"

"Because...I ummm...I..."

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. "I know why, because you're stupid."

"Yeah, let's just got with that."

Rukia laughed. "Um, Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Can you look at my leg? I want to know if it got any better."

"Rukia, it's only been 6 hours since the accident-"

"I don't' care, I want you to look at it. I want it to be 100% better so we can go trick or treating."

Ichigo walked up to Rukia. "Show me your leg." he said. Rukia gingerly held out her injured leg. It was pretty red and swollen. He slowly unwrapped the bandages. He gasped. It was clean! No mark! Just red and swollen. Ichigo looked up at Rukia with wide eyes. She just smiled at him. "Is it better?" she asked innocently.

"Yes...How?"

"Oh, when you went back to bed I called Kisuke. He came over and fixed it or me."

_'Damn Kisuke.'_ Ichigo thought as his fingers felt her leg. She blushed at his touch.

"Can you move it?" Ichigo asked when he stop feeling for any pain.

In response, Rukia kicked Ichigo on the face with that leg. Ichigo flew back on the impact, landing on the floor. Rukia gracefully landed on the floor and strolled over to Ichigo.

"Does that look like I can move it?" she asked sweetly Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Why the hell did you do that?! Instead of kicking me, you could've-"

"Blah, blah, blah! It's fine! That's all that matters."

Ichigo gritted his teeth at her as she offered him her hand. He looked at it puzzled.

"Take my hand." She simply said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." she growled.

Ichigo hesitantly took her hand. She pulled him up so he stood up. They were both really close to each other, their chests almost touching. Ichigo looked down at the happy Rukia. He loved seeing her like this.

Rukia looked up at him "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ichigo shook his head. He felt embarrassed. "Oh, ummmm...you-"

"No need to say anymore, Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"You were wondering where Kon is."

"What?! Hell no-"

"He's right here!" Rukia pulled up Kon who was standing by her feet. Kon immediately hugged Rukia, trying to get to her boobs.

"Rukiaaaaaaaa!" he said happily. "Oh how I missed you so- AHHHHHHHHH! ICHIGO STOP!"Ichigo was pulling on Kon's tail. He had a smug expression on his face as Kon whined at him.

"Rukia! Make him stop!"

Rukia ignored him and gave him to Ichigo. "Do what you want with him," she murmured as she walked to Ichigo's window.

"With pleasure." Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo walked up to a trash can, with Kon hanging upside down (Ichigo held on to his tail) and threw him in it.

Ichigo walked up to Rukia. She was looking out the window.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go watch that big box downstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. We can go watch that big box." He laughed.

"What?"

"The big box is called the T.V."

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Sorry, I'm still learning."

Ichigo rubbed her hair with his hand. "Silly." He murmured. Rukia slightly blushed as they walked downstairs.

* * *

Isshin had left a note saying that he would be gone for the rest of the day and will be back tomorrow afternoon. He took the twins to a concert they wanted to see.

"Why would they want to see One Direction? They're awful!" murmured Ichigo as he finished reading the note.

Ichigo walked to the living room to see a frustrated Rukia yelling at the TV.

"I COMMAND YOU TO TURN ON!" she yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia crossed her arms across her chest as she said, "Your so called "TV" won't turn on. I think it's broken."

Ichigo picked up Rukia and dropped her on the couch. He picked up the remote and pressed the on button. The TV turned on, causing Rukia to narrow her eyes.

"Oh. I see. I must look stupid." Rukia said. She avoided Ichigo's gaze as he sat next to her searching through channels. He finally sets the channel on The Woman in Black.

"Why are we watching a scary movie?" Rukia asked.

"Um, because it's almost Halloween and I want to watch it." Ichigo answered. "Why, you scared?"

"What! No way, I love scary movies. I'm just wondering if you can handle it."

"I can handle scary movies, Rukia. I'm not five."

Rukia snorted. She watched the screen, smiling. "That Danielle Radcliffe is sure cute though." she whispered.

"You're into ugly ass British people?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia punched Ichigo on the shoulder. "Shut up, ginger."

"Midget."

* * *

When the movie was over Ichigo and Rukia went to the park. They sat on the bench, watching kids play on the playground.

_'Should I do it?'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at Rukia who was giggling at how cute the children were. _'Yeah, I should. She wouldn't dare make a scene out in public.'_ Ichigo smiled as he slowly scooted closer to Rukia. He was about to do the yawn trick where you stretch you arms out and rest one of them on the girl's shoulder when Orihime popped out. Ichigo fell off the bench, startling Rukia.

"Ichigo, you have to be more careful, you idiot!" She offered him her hand. He took it, sitting back on the bench. He nodded at Orihime.

"Hey Orihime, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Ichigo!" Orihime noticed that he didn't let go of Rukia's hand. She noticed Rukia just staring at their hands, face blushing. Orihime cleared her throat, causing Ichigo to release Rukia's hand.

Rukia stood up and smiled to Orihime. "I guess I'll leave you two alone."

"No, Rukia, stay!" Ichigo said.

"No, Orihime clearly wants to talk to you alone." Rukia nodded to the bubbly girl and walked off to the swing set.

Ichigo looked back at Rukia as Orihime said, "Ichigo, can I ask you something?" She sat down next to him, playing with her fingers.

Ichigo looked back and nodded. "Sure Inoue. What is it?"

Orihime blushed, avoiding his gaze. "Um...I was wondering if you would like to go to a Halloween party with me. Tatsuki's throwing one. It should be fun!" Then she added more quietly, "I was wondering if you would go...as...my...date."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew Orihime liked him, I mean_ REALLY_ liked him, but he was never interested. He sees her like a little sister. He has someone else on his mind.

"Orihime I can't. I promised Rukia I would go trick or treating with her." Then he added nicely, "Inoue, I'm flattered you like me, but I see you as my little sister, not a girlfriend." He gave her a small smile.

Orihime nodded. Her blush faded. She looked into his eyes, saying, "Ichigo I understand. I see you're interested on Rukia." Ichigo's face turned red. He looked like he was gonna protest but Inoue added, "Don't worry; everyone can see the way you two look at each other. You'll be great together."

"What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me! I kinda had it coming." She shrugged. "I'm glad we can be friends. I hope you and Rukia are happy together."

With a sad smile she hurried off and waved to Rukia. She left the park; heading to Tatsuki's to help decorate.

Ichigo sighed. _'What just happened?'_

* * *

Rukia ignored the scene with Ichigo and Orihime.

_'She's asking him out.'_ she thought as she swung on the swings.

Then Rukia noticed Orihime's disappointed look. Orihime waved at Rukia. She smiled and waved back. _'I wondered what happened?'_

She noticed Ichigo walking to her. Rukia tried to stop swinging but she was to short. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked as he watched from below.

"I-I _hehe_ I can't stop the swing!"

"Do you need help?"

"No! I can do it!"

Rukia tried to stop the swing but failed miserably. She could hear Ichigo laugh at her.

"It's not funny!" she yelled.

"Yes it is!"

"It's not!" Rukia's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm helping you." Ichigo said as he got closer.

"Ichigo, no-"

Ichigo already reached up and grabbed her short legs. But instead of stopping it, he accidentally flung Rukia off the swing into the grass, with him following her. He landed on top of her, face on her neck.

Rukia froze. Her cheeks felt hot and red. She could feel Ichigo's breath on her neck.

Ichigo blushed as he leaned up, looking down at Rukia. Their faces were inches apart.

"Um...Ichigo?" Rukia murmured.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing on top of me?"

Ichigo looked at how they were position. He was mounted on top of her, holding her down. "I-I uh, I don't know, midget." he whispered.

Brown eyes locked purple for several heartbeats until a child walked up to them and pointed. "Mommy, what are theses two doing? Are they wrestling?"

Ichigo immediately got off of Rukia and yanked her up. They both started running back to his house.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia jumped through the window to his room. Ichigo fell to the floor exhausted while Rukia just stood there confused.

"Hey, Ichigo?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

Ichigo was still trying to catch his breath. "Y-yeah Rukia?"

"Why did that kid asked us if we were wrestling? Were we?"

Ichigo's face turned bright read as he stood up. He took a deep breath and said,"Wrestling?"

"That kid at the park asked if we were wrestling."

Ichigo nervously scratch the back of his head. "Ummmm, Rukia we weren't wrestling."

"Oh." Rukia nodded. "Then what were we doing?"

Ichigo avoided his gaze as he said, "Well, uh, I stop you from swinging any higher and you kind of, umm, fell taking me with you. I somehow landed on top of you during the fall. I-"

"You were trying something..." Rukia whispered to herself, finger on chin.

Ichigo blinked. "Rukia, can we just forget about this-"

"I know!" She said, eyes narrowing.

"Wh-what?" answered a nervous Ichigo.

She walked slowly up to him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You were trying to do what humans called 'kissing'! How dare you!"

Ichigo's face went bright red, eyes wide, as he stared open mouth to Rukia. "No I wasn't! Why would you say that-"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?!"

Ichigo was backing up while Rukia stalked him. He gasped as his back hit the wall.

"Rukia, I wasn't trying to kiss you-"Ichigo tried to explain.

"Oh, so you don't like me?!"

"Oh, come one, Rukia! Of course I like you-"

"Then why don't you want to kiss me?!"

Ichigo blushed. Rukia was so angry she didn't realize how close she was to Ichigo. Her face was inches from his, their chests touching. She had a hand pushing on his shoulder to keep him trapped.

Ichigo blinked twice. "You want to know why I won't kiss you?"

"Yes!"

Ichigo smacked his lips to hers, making her eyes open wide. He pushed gently against her so he wasn't on the wall. He placed his hands on each side of her face so she wouldn't escape. Rukia had her hands against his chest, trying to push him away.

Ichigo pulled back and looked into her scared purple eyes. He grinned down at her before leaving, taking boxers and pajama pants from his drawer, and walked to the bathroom to start a shower.

Rukia fell to her knees and touched her lips. _'He kissed me.'_ she thought confused. She kept touching her lips, feeling his lips against hers still. Rukia crawled to her closet and shut the door, changing into her pajamas.

* * *

When Ichigo returned from his shower he noticed Rukia wasn't in his room. Then he heard music coming from his closet.

_'Rukia must be in there.'_ he thought as he turned off the lights and headed to his bed. He lied down and pulled the covers over his bare chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rukia opened her eyes and realized today was Halloween. She smiled and squealed. She hugged herself saying, "Today's the day!" over and over.

She opened the closet door to find Ichigo not in his bed. She tilted her head to the side, confused. _'Where did he go?'_ she thought. Rukia remembered what happened last night and touched her lips. _'Does he hate me now? HE'S the one that kissed me!'_

Rukia hopped out of her closet and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door to find Ichigo in a pool of blood. He had a knife stuck in his neck. His once alive brown eyes were now staring at the ceiling. Rukia screamed, falling down to her knees shakily. Tears started streaming down her face as she slowly crawled to the lifeless Ichigo. Blood was on her as she was near his body. She held his face in her hands, slowly rubbing it, Tears fell to his face as she cried. "Ichigo-Ichigo, you have to wake up! It's-it's Halloween. You promised you'd go with me!" She rubbed his orange hair and rested her face between his neck. She didn't care if she had blood on her, her best friend got murdered! She kept whispering his name over and over. "Ichigo...Ichigo...oh, Ichigo..."

She lightly kissed his bloody neck. She had blood on her lips as she looked down at him. She said slowly, "Ichigo...I love you."

She bent down and hugged the lifeless Ichigo Kurosaki. She cried, tightly holding him. "This is the worst Halloween ever." she whispered into his neck.

Then she felt the body move. _'Did-did the body laugh?'_ she thought. Rukia pulled back to see Ichigo trying hard not to laugh. Her eyes widened in horror. She wiped the tears and stood up. Ichigo blinked twice and then looked up at her. He smiled as he said, "Happy Halloween!"

Rukia gave him the coldest look he's ever seen. Colder than Byakuya. He frowned. Rukia bent down and punched him the face. "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled each time she punched him. Without another word, Rukia stood up and left the bathroom, slamming it shut.

Ichigo sat up. _'It was just a little Halloween prank? What did I do wrong?!'_

* * *

Rukia sat curled up on the couch downstairs. She hid her face between the cushions, trying to stop crying._ 'Why would he do such a thing!'_ she thought._ 'I thought he was dead!'_

Rukia didn't even look up as Ichigo entered the room.

"Hey," he said.

Rukia ignored him.

"Just hear me out, Rukia; it was just a silly prank. Isshin does it to me every year; last year and tricked me into thinking that my sisters were dead. In the end, we all laughed about it." Then, he added, "I'm sorry if I hurted you."

_'I heard everything she said.'_ he thought. _'I'm going to ask her tonight if she meant what she said, that she loves me'._

Rukia slowly lifter her head up. Her eyes were red from crying. She wiped her eyes as she got off the couch and walked to Ichigo. She looked up at him and smiled. Ichigo smiled back.

Before Ichigo knew it, Rukia slapped him across the face. Her smile turned into a snarl as she slapped him again. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo, burying her face into his now clean chest. She could hear is heart beat as she hugged him.

Ichigo didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. He dropped to his knees so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She buried her face into the warmth of his neck. Ichigo hid his face in her raven hair, feeling comfort in her embrace.

"Don't you_ EVER_ do that again, Ichigo." She whispered into his neck. "Promise me." Ichigo held her tighter. "I promise, Rukia."

"Good."

To lighten the mood, Ichigo added, "Hey, guess where I got that fake blood and knife and contact dead eyes."

"Where?"

"The Halloween store!"

* * *

A couple hours later, Isshin and the girls finally game home. Isshin came skipping in with their costumes!

"Ta da! Here are your BEAUTIFUL costumes!"

Isshin handed them both their costumes. Rukia squealed when she saw hers, Ichigo groaned. Rukia was going to be a devil. Ichigo was going to be a bunny.

"Why do I get to be the stupid bunny?" Ichigo whined.

"Because daddy thinks you're a chubby bunny-"Ichigo kicked his dad in the stomach. Rukia giggled.

"I get to be a devil. Interesting." she murmured.

"Ha! Suits you!" Ichigo teased.

Rukia yanked his orange hair so he was eye to eye with her. "What did you say?!" she said through gritted teeth.

"No-nothing!" Ichigo quickly said.

"Good. You stupid bunny." Rukia giggled as she released her hold on him.

"Daddy?" Rukia asked innocently.

Isshin's eye's got watery as he ran to the Masaki poster on the wall and yelled, "OUR THIRD DAUGHTER CALLED ME DADDY!"

Rukia bowed to Isshin. "When can we go trick or treating?"

"Oh honey, you can go at 6:30! That's only 2 hours away."

Rukia smiled. "Can I go put my costume on in an hour please?"

Isshin grinned. "Of course, sweetie!"

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were up in the bedroom as usual. Rukia sitting by the desk, drawing a picture. Ichigo peered over and shoulder and asked, "Whatchya drawing?"

"I'm drawing us in our costumes."

"That's not us! That's your stupid bunnies dressed in a devil costume and the other one is naked!"

"It's naked because you're the bunny!"

"Ugh, your drawings suck!"

"Whatever, go away, ginger!"

Ichigo sighed as he flopped, face first, on his bed. _'I don't want to be a bunny!'_

"Done!" Rukia yelled happily. She sprang up, picture in hand. She got a pin and pinned it above Ichigo's bed. "This will be a reminder of our first Halloween together."

Ichigo smiled up at the drawing. "Cool."

* * *

Ichigo zipped up his white bunny outfit. He was quite comfortable. He pulled on the hoodie with the bunny ears. He looked himself in the mirror and screamed. "IM UGLY! I HAVE A STUPID COTTON TAIL!"

Ichigo could hear Rukia giggling. He blinked twice and turned around. He gasped at what he saw; Rukia was...well, hot! Rukia had on a short, tight pinkish red sleeveless dress that clung nicely to her body. It had little rips on the top and bottom of the outfit. She had on a pink pointy devil tail. Rukia had long gloves on, the same color as her dress. On the back of her dress were little wings on below her shoulder blades. She wore a head band with devil horns. Her feet were wearing short heeled pinkish red boots with glitter on the bottom.

Rukia blushed lightly as she spun around, asking, "What do you think, Mr. Rabbit?"

Ichigo had drool trailing down his mouse as he shook his head. "Um...well-uh, you're..."

Rukia chuckled. "Speechless?"

"Yeah."

"Your dad sure knew what he was getting me. I love it!"

_'Dad...'_ Ichigo thought angrily.

"Rukia, if any guys come near you and try something, I'll-"

"Wow, Ichigo, so overprotective! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

_'Dad must've done this on purpose!'_ Ichigo thought.

Without warning, Rukia jumped into his arms. She snuggled into his costume, laughing.

"You're costume is very soft!"

"I hate it."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. She touched one of the bunny ears. "Now, now, don't be Mr. Grumpy! Let's have fun tonight!"

Ichigo smiled down at her. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Rukia's eyes went wide as he pulled back. "Alright, you sexy devil."

* * *

"WAIIIIIT!" Isshin hopped in front of the door with a camera in hand. "Before you two lovebirds go out, I want pictures!"

"We're not lovebirds!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, then explain you holding her hand?"

Ichigo immediately released Rukia's hand.

"Now, pics pleeeeease!"

Ichigo sighed as he frowned at the camera, arms crossed on his chest. Isshin took a picture.

"Now, Rukia!"

Rukia posed, hand on hip and smiled her devilish grin. Isshin squealed as he took the picture. "I love you guys so much!" he whined. "Now together, then you two can go!"

Ichigo sighed as he stood inches apart from Rukia and frowned.

"Nope! I mean TOGETHER!" Isshin said.

"What do you mean-" Isshin squished them to together, Ichigo's arm around Rukia's shoulders, Rukia's hand on his fluffy chest. They were both blushing.

"There, better! Now smiiiiile!"

Ichigo finally smiled, but his eyes were on Rukia. Isshin gushed about how cute the picture was. He opened the front door and said, "Now go have the time of your lives! Ichigo, Daddy wants grand babies-"Ichigo slammed the door in front of Isshin.

"Rukia, do you have your pillow case?"

Rukia held up her pillow case. "Check!"

"Good, I have mine. No let's go trick or treating and get this over with.

"Trick or treat!"

"Here you go," said an old lady. She gave Rukia a Reese's cup and a Hershey bar.

"Thanks!" Rukia said happily.

Rukia skipped to where Ichigo was, who was pouting, waiting impatiently for her.

"I hate Halloween," he pouted.

"Well suck it up because I LOVE it!"

* * *

Rukia's bag was half way full. Ichigo had about a handful before he quit.

"I love everyone's costumes!" Rukia gushed. "I saw 3 angels, 5 witches, 10 vampires, 1 angry bird, 2 lady gaga's, and, and, oh my goodness there's so many!" Rukia hugged her pillowcase. "I can't wait to eat this sugary stuff!"

"Rukia, you know we only have one more house, right?" Ichigo said happily.

"What?!" she yelled. "No way! There should be more!"

"Yep. To bad, sorry. Now let's go to the house and go home."

Rukia pouted as she looked at the last house. It looked really scary. It had a fog machine and scary laughter and screams. There were scary jack-o-lanterns on the way to the front door. The house had a huge spider dangling from the roof; it would crawl its way to the front door, blocking your path to the candy.

"Ichigo-"

"What, you're not scared are you?"

"No! I juts-just want you...to...come...with me on this one."

Ichigo rested a fuzzy paw on her shoulder. He smiled down at her as he said, "Alright, I'll go with you."

They both walked slowly to the house, Rukia hiding behind Ichigo. Ichigo spit on the street before nodding to Rukia. Rukia froze by the jack-o-lantern. Ichigo noticed and gently took her hand. He smiled down at her. "Rukia, we'll tell Byakuya that you took on a giant ass spider on Halloween."

Rukia smiled. She held onto his fuzzy paw and walked behind the bunny man. Rukia kept jumping when a scream came up and yelped when an evil laugh appeared. They finally made it through the smoke to the front door. Ichigo knocked on the door. A young man appeared with a bowl of candy with a hand attached to it. "Hello!" the man said. "Just reach on into the bowl."

Ichigo reached in and grabbed a handful of candy and dropped it in his pillowcase. Rukia hesitantly reached out but let her hand hover over the bowl. She looked up at the man who smiled at her. "Nothing's gonna get you." He said reassuringly. Rukia smiled and reached in the bowl. All of a sudden the hand reached down and grabbed her. She screamed and punched the man in the stomach. "Run Ichigo!" she yelled as she ran away from the house on to the street. Ichigo kept apologizing to the man, saying that it was her first Halloween and ran after Rukia. They both ran until they took shelter under a tree.

"Rukia, what the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

"He tricked me!" she yelled back. "He said I was gonna be ok! He lied-"

"You're supposed to be scared on Halloween, midget! It was a stupid trick! You're not gonna die!"

Rukia chuckled.

"What's so funny!" he yelled.

"You look funny when you're angry as a bunny!"

"Sh-shut up!"

Rukia leaned against the tree, pillowcase in hand, and started cracking up.

Ichigo scowled as he leaned over her, trapping her against the tree. Rukia could feel his hot breath on her face as he said, "You're a little devil, Rukia."

"Well, you're a fluffy cute bunny, Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled._ 'She's so cute.'_ Then he remembered what to ask her. "Hey, Rukia?" His cheeks got a little pink.

"Hmm?"

"When I tricked you this morning I heard you say some things."

"I thought you were dead, Ichigo! Geez!" Then she slowly added, "What did you hear?"

Ichigo leaned in a little closer, one of his bunny ears hung between him and Rukia. "That you loved me," he whispered.

Rukia's cheeks turned pink as she avoided his gaze. Ichigo placed a hand under her chin and made her look up at him. "Is it true?" he asked.

"Why would you want to know?" she whispered.

"Because I love you too."

Rukia gasped. Ichigo hesitantly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Finally, he kissed her ever so gently as if she might brake. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She was laughing at him?!

"Rukia, this isn't funny!" he yelled. "I'm confessing my feelings to you and the best thing for you to do is LAUGH?!"

"I'm not laughing at you, Ichigo! It's just your bunny ears are hitting me when you kissed me."

_'Oh'_ he thought.

"Here," Rukia gently pushed his ears back. "Better."

"What's your answer, Rukia?" he slowly asked.

Rukia stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. "I love you too," she said between kisses.

They stopped when they heard a click. They looked to see Isshin smiling foolishly as he took pictures. "DADDY IS GONNA HAVE GRAND BABIES!" he yelled.


End file.
